Not All Goodbyes Are Final
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Maddie's leaving Boston. How does Zack say goodbye? Zaddie oneshot! ;D Rated T just to be safe


_Not All Goodbyes Are Final_

_By Red Phantom Force Ranger_

_Disclaimer: If I did own Suite Life of Zack & Cody, I'd totally make sure that Zack and Maddie would get together. But sadly, I do not. _

_A/N: Whoa, this is one of my rare non-Power Ranger fics. Although I definitely plan on making more Suite Life fan fictions, tell me if you would like more of it from me. Reviews are greatly appreciated. So, read on, author and reviewer. _

_ZACK'S POV_

I looked around the Tipton lobby. The surroundings of this lobby made me frown and feel sad; All the Tipton employees and people in the hotel who had befriended Maddie stood in the lobby, crowding it, some of them smiling, others crying. I wanted to cry, but I tried to pretend that I was happy for Maddie. A large banner was hung above the front entrance, reading: GOOD LUCK, MADDIE! WE'LL MISS YOU!

I tried my best to perform the smile that I had to do. I didn't want Maddie to see me crying as I wanted to. She was nowhere in sight. I hadn't seen her since this morning when she made a brief appearance to tell Mr. Moesby not throw her a going-away party. Moesby did it anyway, but it wasn't much of a party since Maddie had to leave soon, so all he could do on short notice was put up a banner and have Maddie's friends come to wish her good luck as she left the Boston.

Finally, Maddie stepped out of the elevator with London at her side. When the Maddie saw the banner and all the people, she gasped in joy. Although she didn't want a party, she was still happy that her friends cared about her so much to do this for her. She rushed into the crowd and hugged everyone in sight.

Then, Maddie came to Cody and I. She hugged us together. Although I didn't know how she hugged the rest of the people in the room, but I think she hugged us the tightest. I desperately fought back tears, and thankfully won. She then turned to Esteban who was nearby and hugged him, then the rest of the people she had left un-hugged.

It was soon enough that Maddie held her suitcases and was at the entrance, ready to leave. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the fact Maddie was leaving Boston and moving to England for some scholarship. When she first told me, I wanted to say, "No Maddie! Stay here and be with your friends. Be with me…" But I knew that was selfish. I had never gotten over Maddie, I loved her. And I wanted her to be happy, even if she wasn't happy with me. I just couldn't take seeing her leave. So I ran into the nearest elevator and hit the 23rd floor button. The elevators closed, but before they did, I could see Maddie walking up the stairs after me. Why? Why was she following me?

Once the doors opened, I could see Maddie at the end of the hall, walking towards me. I ignored her and walked into my suite, shutting the door. She walked in after me. I knew I should've locked it, but a part of me didn't want her to just leave without coming and seeing me one last time.

"Zack," Maddie said as I plopped down on the couch, "what's wrong?"

"Well that's a stupid question!" I growled. I mentally slapped myself for being such a jerk, but I let out all my anger out on her. "You know what's wrong? You! You leaving to move to England! You moving away and leaving all your friends behind! Leaving _me _behind! And once you go, I'll probably never fall in love again and you'll always be in my mind even if I want to get you out!" I practically yelled the entire outburst.

Maddie stood there, completely shocked after finding out I still loved her. "Zack, I--"

"Oh save it!" I snapped. The tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Just go! Go on your stupid flight and leave us all behind."

Maddie took a seat next to me. She slid an arm around my shoulders. I wanted to throw it away, but I was paralyzed by her touch. "Zack, if I could stay--"

I jumped up, ceasing the paralysis. "You can stay! It's a scholarship to some stupid school! That's it. They aren't _forcing _you to go. You can stay here!"

Maddie sighed. "Zack, this is very important to me. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this all my life."

"Yeah I know, but, Boston has good schools!" I tried to convince.

"Zack, you need to understand that I'm leaving. But, I'll visit as much as I can." I could tell Maddie hoped that would cheer me up a little. It didn't.

"Dammit Maddie I don't want you to visit I want you to stay here!" I shouted.

"Zack, sit. Please." Maddie patted a the spot next to her. Reluctantly, I obeyed. "Zack, please, I'm begging for you to understand. I wouldn't leave the Tipton unless it was really, _really _important."

I wiped some of my tears from my face. "Yeah, I know." I sighed. How could I have been a total jerk to Maddie like that? "Listen, Maddie, I'm sorry. I know this is what you've been waiting for and I should've understood."

Maddie gave me a smile and hugged me tightly. I quickly hugged back. "Thank you for understanding, Zack."

"You're welcome." I said as we pulled away. We looked at each other. Staring, just staring at each other. Looking deep into our eyes. Maddie nor I noticed we were getting closer. Closer, closer, closer, and then…I crashed my lips into hers. I kissed her, grabbing her hips. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Instead, she put her arms around my neck and kissed back. I always imagined that Maddie would be the best kisser in the world and would taste so sweet…and now I knew I was right.

After about maybe two minutes, Maddie finally pulled away. "Zack, we shouldn't…this is wrong…we can't…"

"J-just go. Don't want to miss you're flight. I want you to be happy, and if you're happy in England, then go." I gave her a weak smile.

Maddie stood and walked over to the door. She stopped and turned. "Zack?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I promise I'll visit." Maddie smiled.

I smiled in return. "Okay. But…Maddie?"

"Yes, Zack?"

"I-I-I love you and just want to let you know that you're the most beautiful girl in the entire universe."

Maddie smiled. "Thanks, _Sweet Thang._"

With that, Maddie left. I sighed and sat back. When I pictured Maddie and I kissing, I never expected it to be a goodbye kiss.

X.X.X

_NOBODY'S POV_

Maddie clutched the plane ticket. She looked past the people in the line and into the boarding tunnel. Soon, she would be walking through there, leaving Boston.

Maddie remembered what Zack said like a bolt of lightning: "I love you." Maddie smiled. Maddie always thought it was just a little crush, but today, after Zack had kissed her so passionately that she knew he must really have loved her. How could she leave the one person that loves her behind?

"Um, excuse me, miss?" Maddie turned to see the flight attendant who was taking the tickets. "Your ticket please."

Maddie was about to pull it out when she stopped. "You know, I've got the wrong flight." Maddie stepped out of the line and walked towards the exit. She stepped outside. She knew where destination was. The Tipton Hotel. Once there, she would confess something of her own to Zack: That she loved him back and would never ever think of leaving him ever again. She smiled at this and began to walk towards the direction of the hotel…

_Yay me! I finished this! How'd you like it? Leave a review!_


End file.
